carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cruise Control
'Cruise Control '''is the fourth episode in the seventh season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred thirty-sixth episode overall. Plot The episode starts with Red Team's high-tier units: three battlecruisers, three colossi, and an archon moving towards their enemy purple zerg. Meanwhile, purple hydralisk takes a shower on overlord's creep excrement, using a brush to scrub his body and armpits. His activity is interrupted when red battlecruisers suddenly arrive using tactical jump, knocking the overlord off. Then, the colossi show up behind the zerg hive cluster, triggering thermal lances all over the zerg units and their hive cluster. Red archon punches and whacks the purple roaches attacking him, detonates his psionic entity to push the surrounding zerglings away, and uses hydralisk to sling it towards the spire working out to evolve, causing it to pop and deflate. The archon chases the overlord, shooting psionic shockwaves at him. The overlord manages to hide on top of the cliff, and the archon is unable to find the overlord anywhere. Spire crawler hanging on the cliff finally reaches the top but is fallen again when the red colossus fires a laser at it. The colossus continues eradicating purple zerg, even sweeping them left and right. As it sweeps the zerg residue to the archon's dustpan, the archon picks the larva sitting on the residue pile and throws it away. However, the colossi retreat when purple corruptor approaches. Red battlecruisers rain down lasers onto the zerg hive cluster using ATS batteries. Whenever the purple zerg swarm comes to save their hive cluster, the battlecruisers turn around and use tactical jump to attack another zerg expansion. The dirty tactic is repeated several times. Desperate to save their base, the purple zerg continues to move around their territory to reach the battlecruisers' vulnerable area. Meanwhile, the remnants of blue terran seeking their last expansion base rebuild themselves, having built missile turrets for defense. Crackhead and his rescuer the reaper watch the chaos on their zerg allies in horror. Crackhead says that they're screwed, knowing that it's hopeless to outmatch the Red Team. The purple zerg swarm continues chasing the battlecruisers around their hive clusters, moving around the cliff to reach the ramp behind another. One of the hydralisks expresses annoyance on Red Team's cheesy tactic. Epilogue The battlecruisers jump into the scene again. Then, purple nydus worm surfaces from the ground, as an alternate way to reach their enemies, but it is then killed off by lasers. A lone hydralisk throws a rock on one of the ships. When the battlecruiser receives a single dent, it turns around and jumps away to the red terran base, an SCV repairs it through the air, and jumps back to the scene again, fully-repaired clean and shiny. It retaliates by shooting the hydralisk. In Red Team fortress, inside the mothership, detained Sgt. Patches is revealed to be alive and well, except that he is tied on fours against the wall with Donut Marine guarding him. Derpfestor and the red executor watch the full-scale war on their enemies. Characters * Hydralisks * Zerglings * Overlord * Roaches * Spine crawler * Larva * Crackhead * Reaper * SCV (cameo) * Sgt. Patches Red Team * Derpfestor * Obnoxious Executor * Donut Marine * Battlecruisers * Colossi * Archon * SCV * Laughing Viper (cameo) Trivia * This is the first time an overlord excretes creep since "Unstoppable" back in Season 2. * Archon slings hydralisk again since "ArchOnslaught", and also pops something like a ballon. * Exercising spire is reused from "Evolution Complete." * Spire crawler appears again since the final part of "Deep Trouble Part 3" when it climbs on the cliff after it was fallen off in "Onslaught". * Archon holds the larva again since "Unstoppable". * Donut Marine has been revived after he was fallen in the final part of "Alliance Part 3". In-game References * Archon doubtfully loses the track on an overlord who's hiding on top of the enclosed cliff. It may be a reference to a unit's broken auto-attack and pathfinding to chase the fleeing target whenever the attacker's controller hasn't checked the chase yet. * Sometimes players tend to keep their large units in full health even in a smaller amount of damage given by the weaker attacks. Cultural References * Hydralisk's annoyed face in epilogue may be a reference to Tom Reading The Newspaper ''meme when Tom reacts to something confusing or suspicious in situations. * The scene where Derpfestor and the red executor look at the war from mothership may be inspired by ''Howl's Moving Castle. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes